Red Scars
by TeamRed
Summary: Love. What a foul concept. If it is something that humans can't have, then why torture them? Why is it given to them for a brief moment, only so it can be taken away? Some details are changed to help the story line.


Everyone knows the saying, "'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." However, Charlotte Baskerville would reply with "Go to hell, you bastard!" and would most likely follow this with clobbering you with a bat or something of the sort. All the while looking glamorous, might I add. Who am I, to know all of this? Well, I have seen it every time she does this. My name you already know. No, I am not God, nor am I Satan. Only Time itself can reveal my identity. But be patient, children, for now, I shall tell you a story. A story about little miss Lottie Baskerville. It all began at the tragedy of Sablier.~

The three Baskervilles ran out the door to escape from the fire they had set. Glen-sama had fallen to Jack's hand, but there was no time to stop. Lottie, Fang, and Doug ran outside into the darkness, as far away from the mansion as possible. They stopped once they had gotten about a quarter mile away, and turned to look back. The fire blazed with a golden halo that broke through the darkness. The young girl, only fifteen at the time, finally felt the sadness of the lives she had taken. Silent tears streamed down her face. "Do you think we did the right thing, you guys?" Fang pulled her into a tight bear hug. "Of course we did, Lottie-san," replied Doug. "We did what Glen-sama wanted us to do." She sighed, "I guess you're right, Doug," she said softly. She burrowed closer to Fang's chest as more tears fell. The three watched in silence as the building burned, then as all of the estate was swallowed into the Abyss.

Then, they realized a major problem at hand. Not only was the estate swallowed, but everything around it began to fall as well. The very ground beneath them shattered, seemingly as if Earth was a vase that the angels had dropped. Lottie screamed as she fell into a large crack that appeared in a split second. "Lottie-san!" cried the men in unison. "Help me, please!" she cried out. Now the young girl was sobbing, tears coming like rivers, eyes wide with fear. Doug stretched a hand out to her, but before she could grab it, the last little chunk of land her fingers held on to broke away from the earth, allowing the girl to fall to her doom. To a place that was once a safe haven, but was now a worse torture than hell; the Abyss. She could only hear one thing as she fell. That of which was the agonizing scream of her name that had arose from Fang. Suddenly, she did not feel frightened anymore. All she felt was the sadness. The sadness of being separated from the last two people left in her make-believe family. She had looked up to them as brothers, or even as guardian angels. All she knew now was that they, too, were gone from her life.

Lottie later awoke in the depths of the Abyss. Everywhere she looked, her eyes were greeted by darkness and water. A strange form a water, almost like water made of silver and violet; of gold and green; of a million different emotions. She felt cold and alone. She began to cry, when a great chain approached her. It appeared to be a form of a lion-type creature, but it had bat-like wings, a king's crown, white fur, and a black mane. He stood proudly, and in an instant I knew this chain: he was the great Leon, and from the looks of it, he was searching for a contract. Lottie simply admired the way he stood so valiantly, completely unaffected by the sadness of Abyss. She smiled, "Leon," she began shakily, "I-..." she trailed off. She knew this was no way for a Baskerville to act. She built up all of her pride, and nearly shouted, "I, Lottie Baskerville, wish to fight beside you as your contractor! Is my wish granted?" she asked powerfully. She had now shaken off any fear she previously owned and stood tall, like the chain before her. Leon responded by outstretching his paw. In that moment, she knew exactly what to do. She pulled a knife out of her pocket and made a clean slice at his skin. Rich, dark blood came out of the fresh wound, seeping onto the floor of the eternal darkness. Lottie put a finger on the wound, then brought her hand to her mouth. She quickly lapped up all of the blood that had trickled onto her hand. She now radiated power, as she and Leon looked up to welcome the light that had formed above them. The Way. In a flash, they were lifted up, but as Lottie looked down at the place where she just stood, her eyes met with those familiar gold eyes. Then the broad man next to him. 'Fang and Doug!' she realized, 'They must have fallen in, too!' But before she could do anything to stop, she was on the surface once again.

Lottie awoke in what appeared to be someone's yard. A yard that must belong to someone wealthy, for she saw a large mansion. The sun had beat down upon her, bathing her in light. Leon was nowhere to be seen, but she assumed he was simply resting in a non-physical form. She looked around her. 'Everything seems...different,' she thought. Then she remembered something she had once been told, "Once you enter Abyss, there is no guarantee that you'll escape, much less to your own time." She tried to look for any sign of a date, possibly a newspaper lying around. The girl found nothing. She slowly stood up, so as not to set off a disturbance. She walked closer to a window, and peeked inside. She saw a letter lying on a table, and she strained to find a date of some sort. She discovered she had traveled 96 years into the future! She almost shrieked, but then she saw a man enter the room. She lowered her head from the window so that she could not be seen, but could just barely hear the conversation. "Oscar-sama," one man said, "we have still not been able to find him." Lottie slowly peeked over the wall to see what was going on. The man, who one might assume to be Oscar, sighed. "We must try harder, we must! We have to find him. What would the Vessalius family do without an heir?" 'Vessalius...?' she thought to herself, old feelings beginning to stir within her. "I'm afraid I don't know, Sir. But I promise you, we will find him. However, we believe he may be quite deep in Abyss. After all, the Baskervilles who banished him to the Abyss said he was the 'chosen one.' I believe it is safe to assume that means he has some relevance to the Will of the Abyss?"

That last part sent Lottie to a total halt. Chosen one. Vessalius. Connected to the Will of Abyss. This could only mean one thing.

She chuckled darkly under her breath, "It seems we meet again-,"

"-Jack Vessalius."


End file.
